Haunt My Dreams
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione finds herself lusting after a certain red headed girl. She keeps her desire bottled up, and she decides to ease her sexual tension herself. Ginny happens upon her, and things take an interesting turn. One shot fic.


Title: Haunt My Dreams

Rating: M because of Femslash

Pairing: Hermione and Ginny

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Hermione finds herself lusting after a certain red headed girl. She keeps her desire bottled up, and she decides to ease her sexual tension herself. Ginny happens upon her, and things take an interesting turn.

Chp. 1- Red Headed Vixen

Hermione paced in front of the Room of Requirements. She was impatient and needed to relieve some of her tension.

_I need a room with a big bed. I need a room with a big bed. I need a room with a big bed._

A door appeared in front of her, and Hermione opened it quickly. She closed it and pulled her cloak off, revealing her naked body. It was eleven at night, and Filch was done patrolling. Hermione wouldn't get caught and she didn't have privacy in the dorms.

She climbed on the bed and she was breathing deeply. She ran her hand down her body, lingering on her ample breasts before sliding her hand down between her legs.

Hermione rubbed herself, and moaned loudly. She slipped a finger inside herself and slowly moved it in and out. She quickly added another finger, stroking herself expertly. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she quickened her pace.

Hermione thought about the red headed vixen that she had been lusting after for a year now. She could picture her face perfectly, and imagined it was Ginny's fingers inside her, not her own.

By now she had three fingers in her soaking wet pussy, and her thumb was rubbing her clit. Hermione moaned loudly as she felt herself start to orgasm.

"Oh sweet Merlin..."

Hermione kept stroking herself as she climaxed, panting at the intensity of it. It had been a week since she was last able to masturbate, because her roommates had decided to stay up later the past couple days, so she couldn't risk leaving.

As she finally reached her end, she heard someone gasp. She quickly threw the covers over herself and looked up.

There was a very red Ginny Weasley standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione..."

Hermione blushed as well. Her best friend had just caught her masturbating, her legs spread open wide. She was completely mortified.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ginny's cheeks reddened even more if that was possible.

"I...err..."

She broke off and stared at the floor. Hermione took in her appearance and saw she was wearing a cloak as well. She had her hair up in a messy bun and she was shuffling her feet.

Hermione realized that Ginny had come for the same reason she had...They had conveniently picked the same night to come here.

"I'll just leave you alone," Ginny said and grabbed the door knob.

"Wait," Hermione called out.

Ginny looked back as she saw Hermione walk over to her, sheets wrapped around her body. Hermione stopped in front of the sixteen year old girl who was two inches shorter than her. She looked down at her, making up her mind to do something she had wanted to for a long time.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's petite waist, and kissed her passionately. Ginny gasped in surprise, but after a few seconds she kissed Hermione back.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and Hermione smiled into the kiss. She ran her tongue over Ginny's bottom lip and Ginny opened her mouth instantly for her.

Hermione's tongue stroked every inch of the younger girl's mouth, before doing a little dance with Ginny's tongue. She started walking backwards, towards the bed. Hermione reached one hand up and undid the clasp of Ginny's cloak. Ginny brought her arms to her side, letting the cloak fall off her body and pool at her feet.

Ginny felt Hermione push her down on the bed, and moaned when she felt Hermione's hands brush against her breasts. Hermione massaged Ginny's breasts and felt her nipples harden.

She pulled her lips away from Ginny's and looked at the girl beneath her. She was panting and her eyes were hooded. She stared up at Hermione with want. Hermione kissed down her neck and took Ginny's left breast in her mouth. She sucked on it softly, before taking her nipple in her teeth and tugging softly on it.

"Hermione," Ginny moaned softly.

Hermione smiled and ran a hand down between Ginny's legs. She pushed them apart easily and started rubbing Ginny. Ginny gasped out when she felt one of Hermione's fingers enter her. Hermione pulled her mouth away from Ginny's breasts to look at her.

She had her eyes closed and her mouth was open. Hermione let herself look Ginny's body over. Ginny had dark red hair unlike her brother's, which was vibrant red. It fell to her shoulders in waves when it was down.

Ginny had a few freckles along the bridge of her nose and a few sprinkled on her cheeks. Her skin was pale and flawless. Hermione looked down at Ginny's breasts with a big grin on her face. They were big and round, and oh so soft. Ginny was fairly curveless and she was only 5'4".

Hermione slipped her fingers out of Ginny, and she heard Ginny groan in protest. Before she could open her eyes, Hermione moved her mouth down in between her legs and stuck her tongue into Ginny.

Ginny arched her back up before crying, "Merlin..."

Hermione sucked softly on Ginny, before stroking her with her tongue again. She opted for long and slow licks, teasing Ginny. She heard Ginny gasp when she licked a certain spot and smiled. She flicked her tongue up and down to keep Ginny on edge.

"Oh gods...Right there Hermione..."

Hermione felt Ginny shudder as she orgasmed. Hermione sucked on Ginny, wanting to taste every last drop of her. Ginny moaned loudly as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed upon her.

Once Ginny was done, Hermione kissed her way back up her body. She sucked on her pulse point, wanting to leave a mark behind. She nipped at it softly before pulling away and looking down at Ginny.

Ginny stared back at her, amazed yet satisfied. She was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow...That was wonderful Hermione...I never knew you liked women..."

Hermione nodded and felt Ginny roll them over so she was now on the bottom. Ginny straddled Hermione's waist and grabbed Hermione's big breasts in her hands. She massaged them wonderfully, and Hermione groaned.

Hermione felt herself become very wet as she watched Ginny's amazing hands stroke her breasts. She resisted the urge to stroke her self, wanting Ginny to make her orgasm.

Ginny grinned at her and reached a hand down to stroke Hermione's dripping wet pussy.

"You want to know something Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as she felt Ginny's fingers tease her clit and enter her with painstakingly slow motions.

"I've be thinking about you for awhile now...If I had known you were bisexual I would have came onto you a long time ago," Ginny said as she moved her fingers in and out of Hermione faster.

"Lesbian," Hermione gasped out as Ginny's fingers worked magic on her.

Ginny smiled at this. She leaned down to Hermione's ear before whispering, "Hmm...Even better for me then."

Ginny kissed Hermione roughly on the lips, and Hermione kissed her back with equal force. Both of them opened their mouths, and their tongues battled for dominance as Hermione felt herself start to orgasm.

Hermione moaned Ginny's name as they continued to kiss. Ginny's fingers stroked her still as Hermione cummed all over her fingers.

Their lips only broke apart as Hermione's climax ended. Hermione was panting and her cheeks were flushed from the wonderful orgasm Ginny had just give her.

Some of Ginny's hair had come loose from her bun and was falling in her face. Hermione reached a hand up to brush it behind her ear, and let her fingers trace Ginny's swollen lips.

Ginny smiled down at her as she still straddled Hermione's waist. She climbed off Hermione and laid next to her. Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny.

"That was better than I ever imagined it," Hermione said and saw Ginny's eyes light up.

Hermione placed one of her hands on Ginny's bum and pulled the girl next to her body. Their breasts rubbed against each other as they breathed.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's bum softly and grinned when Ginny squealed softly. She brought their lips together, leaving only a couple millimeters between them.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now too...You've haunted my dreams for far too long. Now that I've had you once Ginny Weasley, I'm not about to let you go," Hermione said as she looked down into Ginny's big brown eyes.

Ginny didn't protest when Hermione's lips ghosted over her own. In fact, she welcomed the gesture.

Well there's my second one shot with Hermione and Ginny...I think it's much better than the other one personally, but I want everyone's opinion on it. So what did you think? Please leave me a review!


End file.
